A true friend
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Both Darby and Megan like Cade and Cade likes Darby.  When Megan sees Cade nearly kissing Darby what will she do?  People wanted me to put more chapters on so now there is 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my second try at fan fiction. Darby and Megan both like Cade and when Cade likes Darby is Megan going to let them be together or try to keep them away from each other? **

**By the way all the people belong to Terri Farley and the only thing mine is the plot  
**

Darby stared at Megan. Could she believe what she had just been told? "Okay so you are saying he likes me and you like him?" Megan had an exasperated look on her face. "Yes Darby. I. Like. Cade. But. He. Likes. You." Darby couldn't believe it. "I don't believe you." "Believe it." But he never acts like it!" "And I act like I like him?" Darby stopped to think. She could believe that Megan liked Cade, but Cade liking her? No way. "Okay so you don't act like it, but I cannot believe that Cade likes me." "Just go ask him!", Megan said in frustration. Darby started laughing. Megan gave her a funny look and then Darby spluttered through her laughter, "Hey C-Cade, Meg-Megan said th-th-that you l-l-like me. Is that t-t-true!" Then Megan laughed too. Cade walked by and looked at the girls nearly rolling on the ground. At the sight of him they laughed even more. When he gave them puzzled looks they laughed even harder. "Okay I don't know why you're laughing like maniacs but Jonah wanted me to come get you Darby." Darby couldn't quit laughing long enough to say okay, so she just nodded her head. Then she looked at Cade and started laughing again. Megan have just stopped laughing and then she looked at Cade and there was no stopping the tornado of giggles. Darby struggled to keep a straight face but as soon as she had quit giggling she started up again. Megan was walking with Her and Cade when Kimo walked up. He stared at Cade and then turned to the girls, "Could I be in on the joke?" "Yeah me too," Complained Cade. The girls quit laughing for a split second then shook their head erupting in laughter once more. Cade turned to Kimo and explained, "I walked up and they were laughing. They looked at me and they laughed harder. And every time they look at me they start that girly giggling." Darby struggled to keep from giggling and from looking at any one. She finally manged, or so she thought. Jonah walked up to her and said, "Darby." As she turned to ask what he needed she once more erupted in giggles, then turned to Megan, "Sh-should I ask now?" Once more through her giggles. Megan shook her head so fast her hair nearly flung its self into Cade's eyes. "Ask what keiki?" Asked Jonah a bit of worry in his eyes. "Nothing Jonah." said Darby to her grandfather who insisted she call him by his first name. Jonah's eyes narrowed. "Really Jonah it's nothing." Said Darby once more. Finally controlling her giggles knowing that if she didn't she would more than likely embarrass Cade. Jonah jerked his head for her to follow him.

_An hour later_

The girls at Iolani had been taking turns cooking meals but Cathy had insisted that Cade cook a meal. She said her reason was if he didn't learn how to cook one day he would stave to death but everyone knew that it was because the girls were getting tired of cooking. "Whats we eatin?" Asked Megan then looked at Darby. She leaned over and Whispered to Darby, "I guess that you could tell him what we were laughing about, but don't tell him that I like him." Darby nodded.

_After supper by Huku's corral. _

"So Cade do you want to know what Megan and I were laughing about earlier?" Cade gave Darby a look that said that he did want to know, and had wanted to since before she'd asked. But the look on Darby's face said that she wasn't going to tell until he answered her. He did. With a short sharp nod. Darby gulped and it all came out like this, "'." Cade blinked his eye's really fast. "What in the world did you just say?" "Um well I said that Megan told me that you liked me and when I said I didn't believe her she told me to ask you and I made up something to like ask you and that's what we thought was funny and well... Doyoulikeme?" "Okay I understood the first part but not that last part there." Darby shook her head. "If you tell me the last part I'll tell you if the first part is true or not." Darby thought. Well if she told him he would tell her so why not. "Well what I said was, do you like me." Cade was so surprised that he lept backwards spooking Huku in the process. "You were really asking that?", He asked astonished. She nodded, and then said, "But I will understand if you don't like me because, well Megan's prettier and and...", Her voice trailed off. Cade was leaning toward her! No this could not be happening. Okay she liked him, but Megan liked him too. She was debating if she should push him away or back up or what should she do? She knew in a split second. She couldn't let him kiss her. She shook her head, "No Cade not now." He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. He could tell that she liked him, and he knew he liked her, so why wasn't she letting him kiss her? Darby could see the question in his eyes. She put her hands over her face so he wouldn't see her tears. She wanted him to kiss her but she didn't want anyone to tell Megan. Or worse yet to have Megan see.

Then Megan came out and saw Darby and Cade. She saw Darby trying not to cry and Cade wondering something. She was sure it was why Darby wouldn't let him kiss her. She marched over there. She didn't care if she had a crush on Cade, she wanted her friend to have the best boy friend out there. Namely Cade. "Um excuse me Cade, could I borrow Darby for a sec?" Then without waiting for an answer grabbed Darby by the elbow and pulled her over to a nearby tree, "Look Darby I know you like Cade the only one that doesn't is Cade. Just let him kiss you." "But Megan you like him." "Yes I know but if you care enough about me to not let him kiss you then I think I can care enough about you to let you have the boy of your dreams. And your diary." "And my what!" "Nothing." Megan smiled at Darby and then whispered, "Go get em girl." Darby smiled back and went over to Cade. She had a perfect idea. She would ask him to go on a ride and then kiss him. Yeah, she thought, that's what I'll do.

**If you like it please review and let me know. Thanks :)**


	2. Kisses

**You wanted more chapters so here's another. I think I'll have another on the way after this one. Also thanks for the reviews  
**

***I do not own the people Terri Farley does***

**Enjoy :)  
**

Darby walked back to Cade. Quite excited that Megan was willing to give up her crush for her. She smiled at Cade. "What did Megan want?" "Oh just to clear something up." Cade gave a short nod. "Want to go on a ride?" "Now?" "Yeah now." "There might be work to do here." "You could come with me on a ride to protect me." Cade nodded, then said, "I'll go ask Jonah." "Want me to come too?" Cade shook his head and then gave his explanation, "You can saddle up the horses." Darby went to get the saddle and other gear, then smooched at Navigator and Joker. She wasn't too sure about saddling up Joker, because he seemed to by a one boy horse. Like Samantha Forster's old horse, Blackie. Sam had had an accident and Blackie ran away and ended up being the Phantom. Also like Huku her Nevada mustang that she had rescued. She wanted to ride Huku but she didn't think that that certain horse would do for what she wanted to do today. She spaced off into a fantasy. _Cade was riding Joker and she was riding "Gator". Cade leaned towards her and their lips met. He pulled back from the kiss "Oh Darby. Darby?" _"Darby!" Darby snapped out of her daydream and blushed. "You are blushing why?" "Um no reason." Cade walked over to his appaloosa, Joker and saddled him up. By the time Joker was saddled up Darby and Navigator were waiting. "So where do you want to go?" Darby shrugged. "Why don't we just ride around?" "And risk seeing wild pigs? Don't think so." "Cade!" Darby wined. "Darby." "Why don't we ride by Pearl Pasture?" "K"

Darby and Cade rode in silence. After about ten minutes Darby reined in Navigator. "Something wrong Darby?" Darby shook her head, then motioned for him to move closer. He did. She moved Navigator a little bit closer to Joker. Then she motioned for Cade to lean closer. He did. He had thought she was going to whisper something to him, and when she kissed him he pulled back in surprise. "Why did you do that now but earlier you couldn't?" "I can't tell you." Cade looked at her confused but decided to just return the kiss. Later when Darby looked back at that moment she thought that was the best kiss ever. Cade thought the same. "Cade promise me something." "What?" "Don't tell Aunty Cathy, Jonah, Kit, Kimo, Or Megan about this. Don't tell anyone!" "I wouldn't do that." Darby sighed a sigh of relief. She was Jonah's granddaughter and she wasn't sure how he would take his foster son and granddaughter having a relationship outside of friendship. Darby leaned back in the saddle and closed her eyes. That had been fun.

**Cade's POV**

Darby had just pushed him away when he was about to kiss her. Why had she done that? Did she know how long it had taken him to work up enough courage to do that? Then Megan had just swooped by and said, "Um Cade could I borrow Darby for a sec? Thanks." She grabbed Darby by the elbow and pulled her to a nearby tree. "Um yeah Megan, thanks for asking." A moment later he heard Darby shriek, "My what!" He stared at her in question.

About a minute later when she came up next to him he couldn't resit asking, "What did Megan want?" He thought that it might have something to do with the fact that she liked him and Darby liked him and he liked Darby. Yeah it was pretty confusing. "Oh she just wanted to clear something up." Cade understood that. Well understood it as much as he could understand girls, so he gave a short nod to let her know he got it. "Want to go on a ride." Cade was jerked out of his thoughts to hear what she said. "Now?" "Yeah now." "There might be some work to do here." He did want to go with her he just wanted to see how far she'd go. She cut to it right away. "You could come with me to protect me." Cade had to admit that there were wild pigs out there that could injure or kill someone. "I'll ask Jonah."

Cade walked up to the house. "Cathy, where's Jonah?" "I'm not quite sure." "Well Darby wants to go on a ride and I think she's scared about wild pigs cause she asked me to go with her." "And you want to know if we can spare you long enough?" "Well kinda." "Go ahead." Cade's face broke out into a big smile. "Thanks Cathy!" He ran outside where Darby was saddling up Navigator. Well at first that's what it looked like but now it looked like she was daydreaming. "Darby? Darby!" "Darby's head snapped up, and her face turned an interesting red. "And you are blushing why?" Darby's face turned a little more red, "Um no reason." Then was the question of where to ride. Darby wanted to ride just anywhere but in the end they rode over by Pearl Pasture. They had only been riding for about ten minutes when Cade noticed that Darby had stopped. "Something wrong Darby?" Darby shook her head. Cade was puzzled but he didn't let it show. His puzzlement grew when Darby motioned for him to move in closer. Once more he didn't let it show. Then she moved closer and motioned for him to lean in. He thought that she was going to whisper something in his ear, but he liked what she did better. She kissed him. There was one thing still on his mind. "Why could you kiss me now but not earlier?" "Can't tell you." Man girls were so confusing, but regardless he decided to kiss her back. After that he was about to say something but Darby beat him to it, "Cade promise me something." "What?" "Promise that you won't tell Aunty Cathy, Jonah, Kit, Kimo or Megan, about this." He could agree to that just fine. "I wouldn't do that."

After sitting there for a while they continued their ride and then raced back home.

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the end. It's not very good sorry :(**

Cade and Darby had decided to ride _everywhere_ together. They had been riding with Megan up towards Two sisters. Megan had decided to take a break from riding for a minute, but told Cade and Darby to go on. Seeing as she had the food she was most likely going to raid the chocolate supply and didn't want them to stop her.

With knowing looks they went on. Cade sighed and reined in Joker. "Is something the matter Cade?" "I think Jokers got somethin in his hoof." Darby started to rein in Navigator, but Cade said, "Go on it's okay. I'll catch up." "Okay." Darby went off at a walk.

She was only about 50 yards away from Cade when she heard a grunting sound. She turned around. What she saw was terrifying.

An ugly wild pig with long tusks dripping with blood. The sight of blood scared her. Who else had that pig been torturing? The pigs eyes looked evil. Darby started shaking in fear. Navigators eyes were rolled back to show his whites.

The pig made some evil grunting noises, and began to charge. "Cade!" Darby was screaming. Cade's head whipped around. He stared in horror as the wild pig ran towards Darby, then remembering that he had a gun whipped it out of the scabbard and shot, praying with all his might that it would hit the pig and kill the pig.

His prayers were answered. The pig fell to the ground bleeding profusely. Megan and Tango trotted up. Megan saw the bleeding pig, "Eeeww!" Cade shot Megan a mean look. Darby covered her face with her hands. Now that the danger was passed Darby began to cry.

Cade walked over and pulled her closer to himself. She rested her head on his chest and cried. "My mom would have gone insane if I had gotten hurt." Cade whispered in her ear, "I would've too."

If Cade had looked over at Megan he would have seen her bristling with jealousy. Megan huffed off.

"Whats wrong with her?" In a flash Darby knew. "Megan wait!" Megan turned around eyes aflame. "Yeah?" Cade could hear some of what they were saying but not all of it. The bits and pieces he heard sounded like this, "...for you...I like...why!" "Megan,...I didn't...so sorry!" "No...like every...I mean...me?" "...do..talk to...?" "No!" "Then...do..." This is what they were saying that he didn't hear. "Look Darby, I'm happy for you, but I like Cade. Why do you guys act like that in front of me? Why!" "Megan I'm sorry! I didn't think about how you would feel, I'm so sorry!" "No you didn't think. Like every day I think why me like him. I mean really why me?" "Do you want me to talk to him for you?" "No!" "Then what can I do?" Megan got an impish look in her eye and hissed, "Tell you at the ranch."

They had a race all the way back to the ranch. Cade and Joker won, Megan next and Darby last.

_Later in Darby's room_

"Okay what do you want me to do?" "Get Kit to ask me out." "Kit!", squealed Darby. "Yes and hush." Darby nearly laughed out loud. "What?" "K-kit?" "Yes Darby, Kit."

_Later about 8:00_

"Um Kit?" "Yeah?" "This is going to sound really weird, but could you ask Megan out?" Kits eyebrows went up. "Mekana?" Darby nodded. "Oh let me guess she doesn't want you and Cade to be to togther unless she has a guy?" "Kinda." "I'll do it." "You will! Oh thank you Kit. Thank you thank you thank you!" "Welcome." Then Kit walked off.

_The next day_

Megan walked up to Darby wide eyed. "Darby how did you do it?" "Do what?" "Get Kit to ask me out." Darby shrugged. "Well thanks. I really like him I was just trying to get Cade to be my boyfriend because I might actually get to date him."

_~ Kit and Megan and Darby and Cade went on a double date the next week and everyone was happy._


End file.
